Tractor Manufacturers
Tractor Makes (Manufacturers) (This is not a definitive list please expand) ;For Construction Plant see: Construction Plant Manufactures 400px|Nuffield Bray 4wd Conversion|right| British Tractor Manufacturers ;(Foreign companies with Manufacturing plants in UK included) ;(Initial article/info from Wiki entries were available,) ;(Then expanded to include more model info and details of preserved examples) List of Machinery Manufactures UK TRACTOR MAKES: * Austin UK * BMB * BMC see also Nuffield, Leyland and Marshall * Bray * Bristol UK * Case USA & UK Also Case IH CNH (Case New Holland) * Chaseside also called Northrop * Clayson * County Conversions UK * Cutherbertson * David Brown UK * Doe UK * Farmwell * Ferguson (Ireland) later Massey Ferguson USA & UK * Ferguson-Brown UK * Field Marshall UK * Foden * Ford USA & UK * Ford-Ferguson USA * Fordson USA & Ireland & UK * Fowler UK (John Fowler & Co, Leeds) * Highlander * Howard * International Harvester UK & USA * Ivel * JCB Fastrac Range - for the company & plant see - JCB UK * Leyland also called British Leyland UK * Lioness * Marshall see also Leyland & Track Marshall UK * Massey-Harris-Ferguson See also Massey Ferguson * Moffett (Ireland) * Muir-Hill * Newman * New Holland * Northrop see also Chaseside * Nuffield became Leyland * Ransomes * Ransomes, Sims & Jefferies * Roadless * Sanderson- Forklifts * Saunderson - Tractors * Scot-Track * Shawnee Poole * Track Marshall * Trantor * Trusty * Turner * Universal also called Nuffield * Vickers (For tractor details by Model see Model List ;under development Steam Tractors * Aveling & Porter * Clayton and Shuttleworth UK * John Fowler & Co, Leeds * Garrett UK * Marshall * Robey * Ruston * Ruston & Hornsby * Ruston & Proctor * Wallis & Stevens Engine Makers * Blackstone * Davey Paxman * Detroit Diesel * Gardner * JCB * Lister * Lister Petter * Paxman * Perkins * Petter * Rolls Royce engines * Ruston (engine builder) Canada & USA * Harris * Cockshutt * Massey * Massey-Harris & Massey-Ferguson * Versatile Taken over by Ford * AGCO * Allis-Chalmers also (Advance-Rumley) * Americanxxxxx (variouse names) * Big Bud * Case USA & UK * Caterpillar Holt & Best (CAT) * Cletrac * Deering see also International Harvester * Deutz-Allis see also Allis-Chalmers, became AGCO * Farmall * Ferguson later Massey Ferguson USA & UK * Ford * Ford-Ferguson (USA & Ireland) * Fordson * International Harvester * John Deere * Massey Harris * Massey Ferguson UK & USA * McCormick * Minneapolis-Moline * Mogul * New Holland * Oliver * Steiger * Wagner * Western * White Farm Equipment Smaller Manufacturers pre 1940s (Defunct) * Advance * Advance-Rumley * Aultman-Taylor * Avery * Baker * Bates * Best - Caterpillar * Bradley * Bull * Bullock * General * Hart-Parr see also Oliver * Holt merged with Best to form Caterpillar * Huber * Minneapolis merged with Moline * Minnesota * Moline merged with Minneapolis * Nichols & Shepard * Rumely * Samson * Titan * Twin City Tractors merged to become Minneapolis-Moline * Universal(USA) * Wallis * Waterloo Boy - John Deere * Weber Australia * Caldwell Vale * Chamberlain * Howard * Jelbart * McDonald * Ronaldson Bros & Tippett * Sunshine France * ADN * Agip * Babiole * Ceres * Champion * Citroen * Derot-Tecnoma * ECO * Energic * Labourier * Latil & Tourand-Latil * Le Percheron * Map * Mecavia * Richard Continental * Renault * Sabatier * SFV & Vierzon * SIFT * Simca & Someca * St. Chamond * Vendeuvre Germany * Benz, Daimler, Unimog and Mercedes-Benz * Claas Germany * Deutz see also Deutz-Fahr * Daimler * Eicher * Fahar * Fendt Germany * Hanomag Germany * Heinrich-Lanz * Hermann-Lanz & Hela * Lanz * MAN * Mercedes-Benz * Porsche & Allgaier * Schluter * Bautz * Bungartz * Guldner * FAMO * Hatz * Kramer * Normag * O&K * Stihl * Unimog Italy * AGCO * ARCO * Carraro * Cassani & SAME * CNH Global * Fiat see also CNH * Lamborghini * Landini (Massey Ferguson & CNH * Laverda * OM * Pavesi Sweden * Advance * Bofors * Bolinder-Munktell * Volvo (tractors) Rest of World * AGCO Worldwide * Belarus Soviet Union * Buhrer Switzerland * Dutra Hungary * Ebro Spain * Ford & Fordson USA & UK * GeDe Netherlands * Hinomoto Japan * Hurlimann Switzerland * HSCS Hungary * Iseki Japan * Kirov Russia * Kubota Japan * Laurin Czechoslovakia * Linder Austria * Klement Czechoslovakia * Komatsu Japan * Malves Brazil * Massey-Harris * Meili Switzerland * Mercedes-Benz Germany * New Holland * Praga Czechoslovakia * Raba Hungary * Skoda Czechoslovakia * Steyer Austria * Ursus Poland * UTB Romania * Valmet Finland * Vevey Switzerland * Zetor Czechoslovakia * ZT East Germany See Also * Agricultural Machinery * Construction Plant Manufactures * Steam Machinery Manufacturers * Haulage Equipment Manufacturer * Model Tractors and Plant Help wanted The Country of origin could be added to these. The Date that they 1st built tractors also adding and formatting into a table References *Classic Tractors of the world, By Nick Baldwin, Voyageur press 1998 *Wikipedia, List of tractor manufactures. *T&M Magazine *Classic Tractor magazine Links Category:Tractors Category:Tractor manufacturers Category:Lists